Синее небо, свобода и порождения тьмы
by Suliven
Summary: This is Amhran Comhrac's "Blue Skies, Fresh Air, Freedom, and Darkspawn" in Russian translation. Приквелл к "Скучно не бывает" и к "Отступникам"
1. Оооо, выпивка с секретом, прелестно

Мы снова напились, спрятавшись в одной из множества забытых кладовых в башне. Тени прыгали по стенам, повторяя наши жесты и оживляя спор. "Тише!" Йован предостерёг меня, "эти ублюдки могут услышать, даже если ты моргнешь не так".

"Ты всегда был параноиком," засмеялась я. "Нет правила, запрещающего пить. За обедом подается эль и вино."

Он закатил глаза. "Я _знаю. _Но есть правила, запрещающие воровать бренди из чужого стола и вламываться в кладовки".

Я скорчила рожу, но понизила голос до его шепота. В конце концов, он был прав. Хотя, были также правила, запрещающие чародеям хранить бренди в ящиках стола, так что все было не так плохо. "Так когда я встречусь с этой девушкой?" - спросила я. "Я почти не вижу тебя теперь, ты постоянно с ней. Мы могли бы проводить время вместе! Она могла бы быть здесь сейчас! А я могла бы взять... эм... блондинчика?" Имя вертелось у меня на языке, я просто никак не могла его ухватить из-за пьяного тумана в голове.

Он опять закатил глаза. "Патрик, Мегги. Твою нынешнюю пассию зовут _Патрик_. Дыханье Создателя, ты ужасна," Йован взгянул на меня. "Ты же в любом случае уже бросила его?"

"Ох!" выдохнула я. "Да. Он понял все... странно." Теперь я вспомнила. Он жаловался на то, что нам приходится скрываться, чтобы встречаться. Я совершенно не понимала, почему - нам всем необходимо было скрываться. Но Патрик потребовал, чтобы я сказала, что я чувствую к нему, и 'серьезно' ли у нас все. Кажется, мой ответ 'о чем ты вообще говоришь?' был неверным. Хотя, на что он рассчитывал? Что мы можем остепениться и завести семью? Маловероятно, учитывая все. "Вообще-то, у меня уже есть кое-кто новый. Ну, новый-старый."

"Ты невыносима," сказал Йован, смеясь. "Стоп, новый-_старый? _Нет..."

"Может быть," пожала плечами я. "Мы разговаривали в библиотеке. Я даже не помню почему мы в прошлый раз перестали общаться."

"Потому что ты решила, что ненавидишь его прическу," указал Йован, "и когда он не стал ее менять, ты сама обстригла его во сне."

Я засмеялась. "Теперь вспомнила. Класс, он _так рассвирепел_. На самом деле, после этого прическа выглядела лучше, до сих пор носит такую."

"Вы начали кричать друг на друга и кидаться молниями в столовой за завтраком!" сказал Йован. "Чтобы разнять вас, позвали храмовника. Я не понимаю, почему вы двое просто не прекратите общаться окончательно. Эти ежегодные воссоединения выглядят нездорово."

"В этот раз все будет по-другому," уверила я, на что Йован только закатил глаза. "Что? Будет! Мы _говорили_ об этом."

"Ничего. Без комментариев. В любом случае, ты скоро ее встретишь,"сказал он, запуская руку в волосы. "Это... запутанно."

Я хмыкнула. "Запутанно? Что, она уже прошла Истязание?" Хотя отношения в целом удручающая штука, отношения между магом и учеником _действительно_ унылы. Что делало мою текущую интрижку немного проблематичной, но на самом деле мы знали друг друга за долго до его Истязания. Вообще, мы узнали друг друга задолго до того, как научились завязывать шнурки собственных ботинок. Как всех остальных, кого я знала.

"Нет..." он скривился. "Скоро, хорошо? Я... я не хочу об этом говорить."

"Дыханье создателя," пробормотала я. "Отлично. Прости." Я никак не могла понять, почему он ходит вокруг да около всего этого.

Йован вздохнул. "Может на этих выходных, ладно?" наконец сказал он. "Она... боится с тобой встречаться."

"Что?" фыркнула я, быстро захлопнув рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звук. "Она же не верит _тем_ слухам, так?" Много лет люди сплетничали, что мы с Йованом влюбленные. Никто из наших близких друзей в это, конечно, не верил, но так как мы проводили вместе достаточно времени, разговоры были всегда.

"Она... подозревает," подтвердил он, на что я скривилась. "Я знаю, знаю. Я сказал ей 'слушай, как только ты ее встретишь, ты поймешь, что она для меня едва ли девушка', но ты знаешь, что говорят люди."

"Едва ли девушка? В каком смысле?" возмутилась я, упёршись руками в бедра.

"Я имею ввиду, что я знаю тебя достаточно долго, чтобы твое так называемое... обаяние не работало на мне. И ты сумасшедшая, это сразу видно."

"Я не сумасшедшая", возразила я.

"Ты хочешь _вступить_ _в армию,_" указал Йован. "Это безумие."

Я пожала плечами. "А что еще я могу? Я хороша только в магии, которая убивает и я хочу вырваться отсюда. Никто не захочет видеть меня своим целителем."

"Истинная правда," подтвердил он. "О, я получил ответы на следующий тест для тебя. Напомни мне, когда вернемся в спальни, я спрятал их под матрасом."

"С ума сойти," сказала я. "Дурацкое целительство. Я бы уже прошла Истязание, если бы не этот предмет."

"Или тебя бы усмирили," хихикнул Йован. Его лицо превратилось в безжизненную маску, "_Добро пожаловать в хранилище магических предметов Круга. Меня зовут Маргарет. Чем могу служить сегодня,_" произнес он ровным голосом, имитируя бесстрастных смотрителей хранилища.

"Ох, боюсь," пихнула я его. "Очень страшно. Они не усмирят меня, я слишком способна."

"И такая скромная," заметил Йован. "Такое самомнение может привести к усмирению, следи за собой."

"Это не самомнение," возразила я. "Я уже сейчас могу вести углубленные занятия по стихийной магии. Но, ты знаешь, я бессильна, если кто-то подожжет себя. Все это знают."

"Да ты не сможешь кошку научить мышей ловить," засмеялся Йован.

"Как будто ты можешь," парировала я. "Ты был бы ужасным учителем. _Я не знаю_, _просто... лечи это_," сказала я, изображая последний раз, когда он пытался помочь мне с заклинаниями Созидания. _"Давай, что с тобой не так? Что значит 'как'? Ты произносишь заклинание, вот как!_"

Мы оба рассмеялись, склонившись на плечо друг другу. Это было беспечно с нашей стороны, так как мы не услышали ни шаги, ни звук открывающейся двери.

"Ух," я простонала моментом позже, лежа на полу. Йован скорчился рядом. "За что?" Я подняла глаза на храмовника со скрытым шлемом лицом, все еще светившегося от 'удара', примененного к нам. "Мы ничего не сделали! Ты не должен был так поступать!"

Йован застонал, обозвав его на выдохе ублюдком. Храмовник подошел и пнул его в бок. "Эй!" Я закричала, подползая к ним. Я умудрилась подтащить себя к Йовану, закрывая его от следующего пинка. К сожалению, это был не первый наш вечер прерванный появлением одного из так называемых святых рыцарей Церкви. Обычно они просто оттаскивали нас в наши комнаты, читая нотации по дороге. Атаковать нас 'ударом' и пинать было... нехарактерно. "Ты, ты - отвратительный! Не бей его, задница!"

Мужчина нагнулся и схватил меня за волосы, поднимая на ноги, я завизжала от боли. "Больной ублюдок," выплюнула я. "Что, заводишься, избивая нас, пока мы беспомощны?" Похоже, так оно и было, так как другой рукой он начал срывать мою мантию. В панике я пронзительно закричала и пнула его. Я слышала, что Йован тоже кричал и видела его попытки подняться. Храмовник отвел руку и я сжалась перед ударом в лицо. Он не последовал, вместо этого я услышала шаги последовавший за ними сердитый возглас "достаточно!"

Я осела на пол, как только он отпустил мои волосы, приземлившись на какую-то кучу. Йован ухитрился сесть и подтянул меня к себе, привалившись к стене. "Ты в порядке?" он осмотрел меня, ища повреждения, пока я придерживала края мантии вместе.

"Я буду в порядке," ответила я. "А ты? Он очень сильно тебя ударил."

"Я думаю, сломано ребро," сказал Йован. "И не одно. Ну, все с этой стороны." Я невольно вздрогнула. Мы оба подняли глаза, интересуясь, кто были наши спасители.

Я увидела, что Первый Чародей и Рыцарь-командор разговаривают с напавшим на нас. Ох, это обязательно должны были быть _они_. Это не мог быть кто-то вроде Ульдреда, кто ненавидел храмовников также сильно, как и мы, это обязательно должен был быть Ирвинг с его печальным взглядом и лекцией на тему 'Я-очень-разочарован-в-вас-обоих', которая заставляла чувствовать себя так, как если бы во мне было два фута роста. "Думаю, у нас проблемы," прошептала я.

"И не говори," Йован принял невозмутимый вид. Секундой позже он задохнулся от изумления, я проследила за его взглядом и увидела, что храмовник растянулся на полу, шлем отброшен и Рыцарь-командор возвышается над ним, выглядя... недовольным. "Он его ударил!"

"Это нечто," сказала я, наблюдая, как мужчина скорчился на полу, схватившись за нос. Кровь сочилась между его пальцев. Серьезно, это не могло бы случится с более подходящим парнем. Особенно, если учесть, что приличный клок моих волос был все еще зажат между пластинками его латной перчатки и мне нужна была рука, чтобы свести вместе края одежды. Йован даже хихикнул, глядя на это, что заставило его застонать от боли и вздрогнуть, хватаясь за бок.

Это привлекло внимание наших спасителей, которые подошли ближе. "Ну?" спросил Рыцарь-командор. "Что тут произошло?" Мы оба начали говорить одновременно, очень быстро, и он вздохнул и покачал головой. "Ирвинг, они _опять _напились."

Первый Чародей тоже покачал головой, опускаясь на колени рядом с нами. Я почувствовала, как проясняются мои мысли от его заклинания. "Йовану нужно лечение," сказала я, как только смогла мыслить ясно. "Этот ублюдок ударил его. Сильно!"

"Что здесь случилось?" повторил Грегор.

"Сначала исцелите его," уперлась я.

"Мэгги, все в порядке," сказал Йован, снова вздрогнув при попытке встать. Его лицо было бледным и я знала, что он лжет, чтобы я замолчала.

"Нет, не в порядке! Он избил тебя, ты даже не можешь встать." Я встала, скрестив руки, но немедленно расцепила их, вспомнив про то, что надо держать одежду. "Ни слова, пока его не вылечат."

"Маргарет..." раздраженно начал Рыцарь-командор.

"Грегор, ну какой вред от лечения юноши?" прервал его Ирвинг. Минуту спустя Йован поднялся на ноги, краска вернулась в его лицо. Затем Первый Чародей взглянул на меня, сотворив другое заклинание. Видимо, заметив мое замешательство, он провел рукой по моей макушке и показал мне красные подушечки пальцев.

"Провисшие сиськи Андрасте," простонала я, дотронувшись свободной рукой до темени. "У меня будет _плешь!_"

"Следи за языком!" оборвал меня Рыцарь-командор. "Волосы отрастут. А теперь говори."

Мы с Йованом обменялись быстрыми взглядами. Мы могли легко отделаться, поскольку это очевидно было так же плохо и для храмовника. Возможно, гораздо хуже, если принять во внимание мою разорванную мантию. Можно хотя бы быть честными. "Хорошо," начала я. "Мы утащили бутылку бренди и вломились сюда, чтобы распить её. Это всё." Я вздохнула. "Мне очень жаль. Нам обоим. Обоим жаль, я имею ввиду. Мы поступили нехорошо, очень нехорошо." Я пыталась выглядеть раскаивающейся. Это не сработало, судя по тому, как Грегор закатил глаза.

"Когда он появился в вашей истории?" спросил Грегор, указывая на мужчину, который теперь сидел, уставившись на нас.

"Он долбаный псих!" сказала я "Мы просто _сидели_ здесь, разговаривая, не творили заклинаний или чего-то еще, когда он вошел. Не сказал ни слова, просто атаковал 'ударом'. Безо всякой причины! Мы не использовали магию, он просто хотел быть уверенным, что мы не сможем защититься! Затем он _действительно_ сильно пнул Йована и схватил меня за волосы, когда я стала возмущаться. Поднял меня прямо с земли за волосы, и это было больно, очень! А теперь у меня плешь! Он собирался ударить меня в лицо, когда вы появились. Я думаю, вы понимаете, что еще он хотел. Урод начал срывать с меня одежду. Если бы вы не остановили его..." я содрогнулась, затем шагнула и пнула храмовника между ног. Он простонал и повалился на бок. "Как тебе это нравится!" прорычала я перед тем как Грегор оттащил меня прочь. Я не могла не добавить "Псих!" и ткнуть в него пальцем. Когда он не ответил достаточно быстро, я продолжила говорить. "Больной ублюдок наверное балдеет когда магам больно. Кто знает, что происходит в его голове? Посмотрите, мои волосы все еще зажаты в его руке, моя мантия _полностью_ порвана. Конечно, я не давала на это согласия, вот что я вам скажу." Я скривилась, "И: _плешь_."

Все трое вздохнули в унисон, когда я закончила. "Когда-нибудь мы запомним, что отвечать должен Йован. Возможно, он может рассказывать без такой... трагедии," сказал Грегор.

"Все правда," пробормотала я. "И, _трагедия? _Он сорвал с меня одежду! Если это не трагедия, то я хотела бы знать, что тогда?"

"Оба ждите меня в моем кабинете," произнес Первый Чародей. "Попытайтесь не вляпаться в проблемы по дороге." Мы быстро выскользнули наружу, опустив головы. Как только мы покинули комнату, Йован схватил меня за руку, приложив палец к губам. Мгновенно поняв его, я остановилась сразу за дверным проемом, прислушиваясь.

" - до наступления сумерек," сказал Первый Чародей.

"Ирвинг, я согласен, но это слишком скоро, мне нужно принять меры. Я должен решить, куда его отправить."

"Тогда он может подождать в темнице," ответил Ирвинг по-настоящему рассержено. "Сначала девочка на той неделе, теперь это? Я подозревал, что он виноват тогда, у меня нет сомнений сейчас, он сделал с ней то же самое. Ты будешь ждать, пока он не убьет кого-нибудь?" Девочка на той неделе? Йован поймал мой взгляд и жестом попросил молчать.

"Не притворяйся, что эти двое полностью невинны," ответил Грегор. "Кража, взлом кладовки... И все это не в первый и даже не в десятый раз."

"И за это на них можно нападать? Маргарет заслуживает - "

"Нет! Конечно нет," сказал Грегор. "Не говори ерунды. Хорошо, я не буду спорить. Сам Создатель не сможет заставить Маргарет молчать об этом, поэтому пусть так и будет." Они направились к двери и мы стрелой пронеслись вниз в холл и вверх по лестницам, не желая быть пойманными за подслушиванием.

"Девочка на той неделе?" прошептала я, как только мы уселись в пустом кабинете Первого чародея.

"Я точно не знаю," ответил Йован. "Ученица была сильно травмирована, моложе нас, я с ней не знаком. Я не знаю всей истории."

"А что ты знаешь?"

Он скривился. "Если это был он, ну... просто радуйся, что они появились." Я раздумывала над этим момент и выдохнула.

Мне стало плохо. "Дыханье создателя, пожалуйста скажи мне, что ты _шутишь_, так?"

Йован покачал головой. "Это то, что я слышал," ответил он. "Я не знаю, что из этого правда."

"Это ужасно!" Я вздрогнула. "Бедная девочка. Самое худшее, что его просто отошлют в какую-нибудь церковь, или охотиться за отступниками. У него даже не будет никаких проблем, ни единой. По крайней мере, пока он не попытается напасть на кого-то из нормальных людей. Нападение на нас не считается, я полагаю."

"И держу пари, что нам придется заниматься уборкой неделями. Снова."

"Нет, не придется," вмешался третий голос сзади. Мы оба дернулись, выпрямившись в наших креслах, пока Первый Чародей садился за стол. "Не волнуйтесь, я подслушивал не дольше, чем вы. Вы в порядке?" Мы оба кивнули. "Маргарет, ты уверена?" спросил он, глядя, как я придерживаю края одежды вместе.

"Со мной все хорошо," ответила я. "Он не успел... ничего сделать. Кроме того, что оставил мне плешь."

Ирвинг кивнул с облегчением. Он перебрал бумаги на столе и, вздохнув, отложил их в сторону. "Сколько еще раз мы будем сидеть вот так втроем?" спросил он. "Почему вы двое не можете просто соблюдать правила?" Он покосился на мою руку, лежащую на коленке. "То, что он сделал, _не было вашей ошибкой,_ но вы не можете притворяться, что ничего не делали в той кладовке. Или, что это была ваша бутылка бренди." Я угрюмо кивнула, избегая его взгляда. "Нечего сказать? Ну, хорошо." Он снова вздохнул и я ждала этого. "Я очень разочарован в вас обоих. Вы оба блестящие молодые люди, и должны проводить свое свободное время, готовясь к Истязаниям, а не занимаясь мелкими нарушениями и пьянством." И вот оно. "Ладно," наконец сказал он, после того, как мы пробормотали извинения. "Идите, я не вижу причин наказывать вас сверх того, через что вы прошли сегодня."

Поблагодарив его, мы с Йованом направились в сторону спален. "Я не могу поверить, что мы избежали проблем." сказал он.

"Ты сломал ребра!" указала я. "И не забывай: плешь!"

"Дай поглядеть," Йован наклонился над моей макушкой. Он сдвинул несколько локонов и кивнул. "Вот. Никто даже не увидит. Просто проверяй в зеркале, пока не отрастут. Тебе повезло, что у тебя вьющиеся волосы, они всегда не на своем месте, никто и не заметит, что что-то изменилось." Я подняла на него глаза и мы пошли обратно вниз.

Когда мы вернулись в спальню, Йован отвернулся к стене, пока я натягивала целую мантию. Переодевшись, я швырнула старую в ближайший камин и взмахнула над ней рукой, глядя, как она превращается в пепел. Сделав это, мы уселись на мою кровать, глядя друг на друга. "Что ты сейчас читаешь?" спросил Йован, взяв книгу с моего сундука. _"Героическое __восстание на реке Дейн"_? Ну, не удивлен. Уже вырезала изображения тейрна Логейна оттуда, чтобы прилепить на стенку?" Я состроиоа гримасу и он хихикнул, положив книгу на место. "_Победа_ _при_ _Айсли? _О, это, наверняка, милое легкое чтиво. Тебе правда это нравится?"

"Просто завораживает. Все про Серых стражей и четвертый мор - отличная штука."

"Твоё представление о завораживающем не имеет ничего общего с моим, и ни с чьим еще."- вздохнул Йован.

"Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в хорошей литературе. Они летали в битвы на _грифонах. _Ты можешь представить себе, насколько это волнующе? Грифоны - это нечто."

"Пугающе. Подходящее слово - 'пугающе', а не 'волнующе'." Он покачал головой, оглянулся и наклонился ко мне, понизив голос. "Правда то, что я слышал про Колин?" Сколько я себя помнила, Колин всегда спала на втором ярусе кровати надо мной. Прошлой ночью Первый Чародей и несколько храмовников разбудили ее, уведя на Истязание.

"Они забрали ее прошлой ночью, она больше никогда не вернется."

"Ты уверена, что она не переселилась в комнаты магов?"

Я покачала головой. "Нет, когда это происходит, усмиренные упаковывают их вещи. А тут пришли храмовники и просто унесли все ее пожитки."

Он выглядел раздосадованным. "Просто унесли? Они не думали, что ее друзья захотят оставить что-то на память?"

"С чего бы это?" я пробормотала со вздохом. "Мы для них считай и не люди."

"Бедная Колин."

"Ага. С чего, как ты думаешь, я так хотела напиться? Она спала надо мной с тех пор, как я попала сюда. Мне ее очень не хватает, она была славная."

"Да, была," согласился Йован, после чего развернулся и порылся в сундуке у моих ног, повернувшись обратно как только нашел мою припрятанную фляжку. "За Колин," провозгласил он, подняв ее и делая глоток.

"За Колин," согласилась я, когда фляжка перешла ко мне. Я сморщилась, проглотив это, в горле саднило.

"Дыханье создателя, что это?"

"Без понятия," призналась я. "Хотя, думаю, оно голубого цвета. Мне ее дал Бреннан."

"Оооо, выпивка с секретом, прелестно." Он поднял на меня глаза. "Не могу поверить, что ты и вправду снова ввязалась в это. В прошлый раз ты сказала, чтобы я избил тебя до бесчувствия, если ты еще хоть раз решишь уделить ему время."

"Я уверена, я не имела ввиду это," пожала плечами я. "И это еще не точно. Мы снова разговариваем."

Хотя, я никогда и ни с кем не была так долго, чтобы это можно было назвать отношениями, кажется, мы с Бреннаном раз в год решали, что нам друг друга не хватает. Это длилось пару недель, пока мы не надоедали друг другу, или не начинали раздражать. Затем следовал следующий год без общения и все начиналось снова.

"Опять пьете?" спросил голос. Я обернулась, чтобы увидеть, что наша подруга Бриджит смотрит на нас от двери. С тех пор, как она прошла Истязание, мы не часто виделись. "Разве вы уже не попались час назад?"

"Это другое. Иди сюда, выпьем в память о Колин"

Она бросила взгляд на койку над моей, заметив пустой матрас. "Она..."

"Истязания," ответила я. "Прошлой ночью."

"О, Создатель," пробормотала Бриджит, побледнев и садясь между нами. Я передала ей фляжку и она с благодарностью приняла напиток.

"Ты ничего не можешь нам рассказать?" Спросил Йован. "Ни единого намека? Если бы мы что-то знали, может быть у нас было бы больше шансов не закончить вот так..."

"Ты знаешь, что я не имею права," запротестовала Бриджит.

"Мы твои друзья! Мы никому не проболтаемся, клянусь." Она покачала головой. Этот разговор происходил уже не первый раз, в конце концов. Я забрала фляжку обратно и, закрыв ее, сунула под подушку. "Так как у тебя жизнь? Раз ты не спускаешься к нам в ясли очень часто, значит что-то хорошее?" спросила я через секунду.

"Простите, на меня повесили несколько действительно маленьких учеников, и я постоянно занята. Я и вправду должна уделять друзьям больше времени."

"Понимаю, " пожала плечами я.

"Правда, что вас атаковал храмовник?" озабоченно спросила Бриджит.

"Ты _уже_ слышала?" удивился Йован. "Ага, мы были в кладовке, он вломился, сотворил 'удар' и хорошенько меня пнул. Хотя, потом он начал срывать с Мегги мантию, так что в целом мы просто счастливчики, что Ирвинг с Грегором появились там."

"И теперь у меня плешь," добавила я. "Он выдрал клок моих волос. Это дерьмо."

Йован закатил глаза. "Меня напрягает, что это печалит тебя больше, чем его попытка разорвать мантию."

"Нет, я просто не _думаю_ об этом. А то меня стошнит. Или я разревусь. А может все вместе."

Йован сочувственно сжал мою коленку. "Он почти ударил ее в лицо, причем на нем были латные перчатки и все такое, когда Первый Чародей и Рыцарь-командор зашли туда." Бриджит побледнела еще больше. "Тебе надо было слышать Мегги, она отказывалась говорить, пока меня не вылечили, а затем стала визжать, что он маньяк. _Пнула_ его. Просто сказка."

"Ну, он и есть," поправила Бриджет. "Вы слышали про девочку на той неделе, верно?"

"Я слышал, но не все," признался Йован. "Что на самом деле произошло?"

Она оглянулась и понизила голос до шёпота. "Её кто-то изнасиловал. И к тому же очень сильно избил. Совсем еще девочка, лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Тогда никто не знал, кто это сделал, но я думаю, что теперь они считают, что это он, раз повторил подобное. Только в тот раз никто не остановил вовремя."

"Такая юная?" выдохнула я. "Отвратительно. Что за человеком надо быть, чтобы сделать такое с ребенком. Они должны его повесить."

"Ну, я не знаю, что с ним сделают, но об этом сейчас все говорят. Его посадили в камеру внизу и пара других храмовников навестили его. Оббили об него все башмаки, прямо на виду у всех."

"Это хорошо," заметила я. "Приятно слышать, что хоть у кого-то здесь сохранились остатки порядочности."

"К тому времени, как Грегор спустился, чтобы прекратить это... ну, говорят, что он может не выжить, так как все целители отказываются его лечить, раз его просто отошлют в какую-нибудь церковь, вместо того, чтобы наказать. И говорят, что не станут, до тех пор, пока Грегор не пообещает, что его отправят прямо на виселицу за то, что он сделал с той девочкой. Даже Винн отказалась лечить, хотя она всегда защищает рыцарей." Бриджит покачала головой. "Она все еще не в порядке. Я имею ввиду, что раны вылечили, но думаю, она все еще не разговаривает, только плачет в лазарете. Хотя, вряд ли она может сказать, кто это был. Думаю, он не снимал этот паршивый шлем в процессе."

"Надеюсь, ему не помогут," ответила я. "Оставят мучиться."

Мы разговаривали еще некоторое время, пока Йован и Бриджит не вернулись в их спальни. Как только они ушли, я направилась к небольшому письменному столу в конце комнаты. Казалось, я целую вечность смотрела на чистый пергамент, пока не начала писать.

_Йован -_

_Если ты читаешь это, значит, я провалила Истязание. Или, ну ты понимаешь, другое (в этом случае, пожалуйста, не дай пустой скорлупе с моим лицом обмануть тебя, я уже мертва, просто мой труп будут использовать с пользой еще несколько лет). Довольно уже моей болтовни о том, какая я способная, да?_

_Ты помнишь, как мы встретились? В день, когда меня привезли. Храмовники втолкнули меня в двери, как только наполнили мою филактерию, оставив меня плакать и скрестись в них. Ты подошёл и обнял меня, и отвел за руку на кухню, где нам дали по стакану молока с печенькой. Годы я молилась Создателю, чтобы он послал мне братика, и в тот момент я решила, что он услышал меня. О, я уверена, ты был просто возмущен тем, что новенькая, с которой тебе велел поговорить Первый Чародей (чтобы она наконец заткнулась), привязалась к тебе, как банный лист. Я решила, что ты мой новый посланный Создателем братик и я тебя никуда не отпущу. Не думаю, что с тех пор для меня что-то изменилось._

_Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, сколько наша дружба для меня значила все эти годы. С того дня ты часто был единственной причиной, по которой я улыбалась. Ты мой ближайший друг, и даже более того, ты единственный, кого я гордо могу назвать своей семьей. _

_Пожалуйста, не грусти. Мы оба знаем, что для меня это единственный способ выбраться отсюда, и теперь я свободна. Говорят, мы возвращаемся к Создателю. Может и так, кто я такая, чтобы судить? Если да, я уверена, там лучше, чем в башне. А у тебя есть шанс. Ты никогда не ценил себя. Ты можешь быть целителем, выбраться наружу, жить у какого-нибудь капризного дворянина, начать настоящую жизнь. Поэтому, это последняя вещь, с которой я тебе надоедаю: живи и будь счастлив._

_С любовью,_

_Мегги._

Я промокнула письмо и свернула его, аккуратно написав его имя сверху. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь позаботится о том, чтобы он его получил, _если_ я закончу как Колин. _И Анна, и Томас, и Елена, и Джоффри, и Бесс, и, и, и, и... _в моей голове мгновенно всплыли имена людей, про которых мы знали только, что они так и не вернулись после полночного призыва. После я положила письмо в сундук, свернулась в кровати и зарыдала.


	2. Иногда нужно убить много и сразу

Следующие несколько недель были относительно спокойные, не считая редких расспросов о случившемся. Мы с Йованом делали все возможное, чтобы не влипать в неприятности. Несмотря на его обещание познакомить меня со своей девушкой, ничего не изменилось. Оно было и к лучшему, так как Первый чародей Ирвинг постоянно цеплялся ко мне с 'надо серьезно над собой поработать' Думаю, я выучила больше заклинаний в последние два месяца, чем за последние два года.

Сидя на своих углубленных занятиях по энтропийной магии, я смотрела в окно, разглядывая птичку. Снаружи было солнечно. Интересно, а вода теплая? На волнах покачивался корабль, просто огромный по сравнению с лодочкой, на которой сюда привозили детей. Я могла видеть находящихся на нем людей в странной одежде, прогуливающихся по палубе. На мужчинах было что-то, похожее на трубки из ткани вокруг каждой ноги. Я раньше видела такое на картинках. _Штаны. _На вид, когда что-то так обернуто вокруг твоих ног - это очень неудобно. Мужчина, за которым я наблюдала, подхватил на руки маленького ребенка, думаю, это была девочка, так как она была в мантии (в _платье, _мысленно поправила я себя мгновением позже) и держал её в воздухе, чтобы она могла заглянуть за борт.

"Маргарет, ты тут?" спросил преподаватель.

"А?" откликнулась я.

"Так я и думал," последовал ответ. "Теперь ты никогда не узнаешь первую комбинацию заклинаний энтропии. Надеюсь, что бы ни было снаружи, оно того стоило."

Я вздохнула и повернулась к нему. "'Порча уязвимости' в сочетании с 'вытягиванием жизни'. Если цель - заклинатель, то и с 'вытягиванием маны' из духовной школы. Что-то еще?"

Он нахмурился. "Раз мы сегодня такие умные, то какие еще есть комбинации?"

"'Гибельная порча' и 'облако смерти' в сочетании дают 'энтропическую смерть', которая убивает большинство целей почти мгновенно, 'сон' и заклинание 'ужаса' - кошмары, парализующие большинство целей страхом." Он что, серьезно думал, что я не знаю? Преподаватель покосился на меня так, как будто хотел что-то добавить, но в коридорах прозвенел звонок и мы поднялись и направились из комнаты.

"Выскочка," пробормотала девчонка из моей спальни, как только мы вышли.

"То есть, мне стоило солгать?" парировала я. "Притвориться тупой, чтобы не расстраивать тебя?" я скривилась, протиснувшись за ней и бормоча 'идиотка' под нос.

Следующий - углубленный курс стихийной магии. Нас в классе было только трое, все достаточно взрослые, чтобы рассчитывать на то, что Истязания наступят со дня на день. Здесь не было постоянного профессора, только несколько сменяющих друг друга старших чародеев. Сегодня занятие вел Ирвинг. "Кто может предложить практическое применение для заклинания 'геенна огненная'?" Так как в этой комнате окон не было, я подняла руку. "Маргарет?"

"Убить много и сразу."ответила я. "Огнем." Сидевшая рядом девушка хихикнула, храмовник позади нас закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех. Серьезно, ответ был очевиден.

"С какой стороны это - _практическое_ применение?" - он поглядел на меня.

Я пожала плечами. "Что? Иногда нужно убить много и сразу. Быстро. Заклинание быстрее, чем отряд пехоты или кавалерии, и меньше людей страдает."

"Кроме тех, кого ты подожжешь," заметил парень напротив меня.

"Ну, это _очевидно,"_ парировала я. "Но если твоя цель - убить их, это ведь не имеет значения, не так ли?"

"То есть, ты хочешь разгуливать и поджигать всех?"

"Не будь придурком," отрезала я. "Я имела ввиду войну, а не буйство в каком-нибудь городе, или нечто подобное. Он спросил про использование заклинания - я предложила вариант. Это твои проблемы, что ты такой тормоз, раз не успел ничего предложить."

"Может кто-то предложить использование... не в бою?" продолжил Первый Чародей.

Парень закатил глаза и состроил мне рожу, прежде чем, улыбнувшись, повернулся к Ирвингу. "Можно использовать для расчистки полей."

"Да!" удовлетворенно сказал Ирвинг. Я подняла руку и он вздохнул. "Да, Маргарет."

"Вы можете сказать, когда магу в последний раз позволили покинуть башню, чтобы _расчистить_ _поле _для фермера?"

"Это не важно," заметил Ирвинг.

"Почему нет?" Мне было все равно, насколько недисциплинированно я выгляжу. "Зачем утруждать себя запоминанием всех этих применений, если они столетиями никому не были нужны? Нам бы все равно не _позволили _сделать что-то из такое, даже если бы люди хотели этого от нас. Так что, мы учим их только для того, чтобы мы могли стоять здесь через несколько лет и обучать кого-то еще, кто также никогда не сможет это применить?"

"В основном - да," сказала девушка рядом со мной. Мы обменялись усмешками.

"Маргарет, закончили с этим," сказал Ирвинг. "Если ты не можешь внести что-то _новое_ в дискуссию, то, пожалуйста, помолчи, чтобы остальные могли заниматься. "Я скрестила руки и резко опустилась на место, надувшись и игнорируя его остаток занятия. После Ирвинг протянул мне список заклятий, который я должна была освоить к следующей неделе. Я кивнула, отправившись прямо в тренировочные комнаты для стихийных заклинаний. В библиотеке внизу отрабатывали базовые умения, а для чего-то вроде 'метели' предназначалась похожая на пещеру комната на верхнем этаже, прямо под комнатой истязаний, в которой не было ничего кроме двери и храмовника. "Надеюсь, эти доспехи теплые", сказала я рыцарю на посту. Он только хрюкнул в ответ. Большинство из них не любили говорить с нами. Думаю, маги были настолько прокляты, что это могло сказаться и на рыцарях, если бы они были милы с нами. Или в храмовники предпочитали нанимать подонков. Это казалось вполне возможным.

Я втайне надеялась, что Ирвинг пытается подготовить меня к Истязанию, хотя и не хочет ничего говорить. Я не была до конца уверена, что я выживу, в конце концов половина моих друзей, а может и больше, погибли, и я знала, что Йован начнет еще больше нервничать, если я упомяну это. Он ни на минуту не давал мне забыть, что он появился в башне на год раньше меня. Я даже едва видела его после той ночи в кладовке, и когда б я его ни спросила, чем он занят, у него всегда были планы провести время со своей тайной любовью или позаниматься.

Я в конце концов убедила его пообедать вместе, устав смотреть, как он все время уносит еду с собой. "Есть планы на вечер?" спросил Йован, глядя поверх тарелки с тушеным мясом.

"Ага," я проглотила кусок. "С Дэви." Ни будучи по уши в проблемах, ни наоборот, я не намерена была превращаться в послушницу.

"Кто-то новый," заметил он, хмыкнув. "Не думаю, что знаю его."

Я оглядела столовую и заметила его через несколько столов. Он уже смотрел на меня. Я улыбнулась и слегка помахала, он ответил тем же. "Три стола от нас, эльф с длинными рыжими волосами." Сказала я. Йован подождал с минуту и уронил салфетку, оглянувшись, пока подбирал ее.

"Маг?" Спросил он удивленно.

Я пожала плечами. "Ему столько же, сколько и нам."

"То есть Бреннан...?" Йован ухмыльнулся.

"_Скотина_. В следующий раз, когда я надумаю дать ему еще один шанс, просто стукни меня по голове несколько раз, хорошо? Это будет быстрее и не так раздражающе."

Йован только покачал головой и хмыкнул. Я нахмурилась. Я говорила серьезно! Каждый раз, когда мы снова оказывались вместе, это заканчивалось огромным скандалом. Я не знаю, почему я всегда это забывала.

Я оглядела комнату в поисках Бриджит. Я не видела ее вечность, с тех пор, как она спускалась в спальню учеников. "О, Создатель," пробормотала я, покраснев.

"Что?"

"Помнишь парня, который продинамил меня несколько лет назад?"

"Того, кто все время сбегает? Как я могу забыть? Никогда до этого не видел, как ты плачешь о парне. Это было _жутко._"

"Он смотрит на меня." Я вздохнула. "Он наверное все еще думает, что я идиотка."

"Забудь о нём." бросил Йован. "Он в любом случае снова сбежит навстречу приключениям в течении недели. Такой только втянет тебя в проблемы. В _б__о__льшие_ проблемы."

Я обернулась, маг заметил мой взгляд и быстро отвернулся. "Ты прав. Хотя, жаль. То есть, _'проклятье!'_ . Похоже, он отрастил волосы. Как будто хочет поиздеваться."

"Тьфу, мне не обязательно это слушать," засмеялся Йован. "Знаешь, ты хуже, чем большинство парней."

"Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я спросила о таинственной девушке?" хихикнула я.

"Слушай, я увижу ее сегодня вечером и поговорю с ней, хорошо?" я подняла глаза. Он обещал мне это неделями.

Мы вышли из обеденной залы и я направилась в комнату, проверить волосы перед уходом. К счастью, они уже начали отрастать после того, как их выдрали. Да и свидание у меня с эльфом, он не увидит мою макушку, если уж на то пошло. Я нашла Дэви в темном углу библиотеки. Мы немного поболтали, обсуждая общих знакомых, шутя и смеясь, пока комната медленно пустела, затем огляделись вокруг и, убедившись, что никто нас не видит, скользнули за книжную полку.

Я умудрилась избежать патруль храмовников на пути обратно в спальню. Амелия, другая ученица, читала на своей койке. Я даже отсюда могла сказать, что это огромная, в кожаном переплете, полная копия Песни Света. Фу, вероятно читает часть Песни Преображения о магах и настраивается на самобичевание, знаю я её. Она подняла глаза, когда я вошла, и нахмурилась, я ответила тем же. Может быть, если бы она хоть иногда с наступлением темноты выбиралась тайком из комнаты, вместо того чтобы все время молиться о том, чтобы стать как все, она не была бы такой сукой. Я испытала искушение сказать ей это, но решила, что глупо затевать скандал сразу после того, как я шныряла по башне.

Хотя я и надеялась и страшилась, что мое Истязание скоро, оно не появлялось на горизонте. Проходили недели, ничего не происходило, и Йован еще более отдалился. Из-за его постоянных извинений что ему нужно заниматься, или видеться с девушкой, а так же плотного нового расписания Бриджит, я обнаружила, что провожу все свободное время в библиотеке, углубившись в книги.

Я как раз пыталась достать одну с верхних полок, но не преуспела, когда кто-то подошел сзади ко мне. "Которая?" спросил знакомый голос.

"Оранжевая, пятая с краю." Бреннан потянулся и ухватил книжку, передавая её мне. "Спасибо," ответила я. Это была новая книга брата Дженитиви, одного из моих любимых авторов, о восстании против Орлея.

"Снова истории про войну?" Бреннан глянул на обложку и усмехнулся.

"А что еще это может быть?" ответила я, гадая, что ему нужно. Мы со скандалом разругались около обеденной залы больше месяца назад; обычно требовалось гораздо дольше времени, прежде чем кто-то из нас заговорил бы с другим после такого.

"Выглядишь, как будто удивлена мне, Мэг. Я _живу_ тут. Он засмеялся своей шутке и сел за ближайший стол. Казалось, он хочет еще что-то сказать, поэтому я села напротив, а не рядом с ним, как он предложил. "Так как дела?" спросил Бреннан с заинтересованным видом.

Я вздохнула. "Какие дела?"

"Да ладно тебе, не будь букой. Мы не можем просто поболтать? Создатель знает, что мы знакомы достаточно долго." Я опасливо посмотрела на него, всецело ожидая, что следующими его словами будут 'у меня скоро тест по стихийной магии' или что-то подобное. Хотя, кажется Бреннан не обратил внимания на мое осторожное поведение и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало. "В любом случае, я тут сидел без дела сегодня и мне пришло на ум, что я не могу вспомнить, о чем мы в прошлый раз повздорили."

"Ты не можешь _вспомнить_?" Я была шокирована. "О, я могу тебе напомнить. Без проблем." Он жестом попросил продолжать. "Ты шлепнул меня по заднице и спросил, так ли уж мне нужно есть второй кусок пирога за обедом."

Бреннан очень умело изобразил удивление. "Я этого не делал." запротестовал он. "Я был _пьян?_ Я отказываюсь верить, что я сказал что-то менее чем лестное о твоей заднице." Он затряс головой с недоверием. "Нет, это невозможно. Я писал _стихи_ об этой попке." Он улыбнулся мне. "Ну, один стих. Я уверен, ты помнишь."

"Как я могу забыть," сухо ответила я. "Настоящий литературный шедевр. Ты срифмовал ее с 'заниматься'."

"Я и не говорил, что это был удачный стих." Бреннан деланно улыбнулся, и я почувствовала, что часть моей враждебности уходит. "А по правде сказать, я хотел тебя проведать." Продолжил он с искренним участием. "Ты каждую ночь сидишь тут одна, зарывшись в книги о старинных сражениях. С Йованом что-то случилось?"

Я вздохнула. "Я не знаю. У него какая-то новая девушка, мы не знакомы, и он все время занимается, или проводит время с ней. Я почти не видела его в последний месяц."

"У _Йована_ новая девушка?" удивился он.

"Что ты имеешь ввиду?" я нахмурилась.

Бреннан пожал плечами. "Я не знаю... Я всегда думал, что у него к тебе что-то есть."Я покачала головой, раздражаясь, что он, как и все, купился на это. "Нет, не тайная любовь. Я просто думал, что он немного увлечен тобой. Я имею ввиду, он всюду за тобой следовал и делал все, что ты скажешь. Ты постоянно посвещала его только Создатель знает в какие планы."

"Ты с ума сошел."

"Если так, то винить можно только тебя," последовал быстрый ответ. "Серьезно, я волновался. Вы никогда не разлучались так надолго. Хочешь, я поговорю с ним?"

"Не," возразила я, "думаю, она купилась на этот слух, даже не хочет встречаться со мной поэтому. Я не хочу усложнять ему жизнь. Кажется, она ему действительно нравится. Настолько, насколько это возможно здесь." Он поднялся и, обойдя стол, подвинул ко мне стул, и сел на него.

"Ты знаешь, я никогда не понимал тебя, Мэгги. Иногда ты милейшая девушка на свете... а иногда - нет."

"Ложь! Клевета и ложь," возразила я. "Я _всегда_ милая."

Он поднял бровь и повернулся ко мне. "Правда? Как когда ты сказала.. ммм... что же это было..." он замолчал, потирая щеку. "О, да. Ты спросила 'А Мистер Пушистиус знает, что ты утащил хвост его последней мышки и приклеил себе на лицо?' когда я отрастил усы."

Я подавила хихиканье. "Ну... ты же сбрил их, разве не так? Тебе гораздо лучше без них."

Бреннан засмеялся на это. "И мы не говорили месяцы!" Он обнял меня за плечи, игнорируя храмовника, который громко прочистил горло. Вопреки благоразумию, я прижалась к нему. "Что скажешь, присоединишься ко мне за обедом? Я слышал, готовят твои любимые традиционные серые ферелденские помои. _Вкуснятина_!" Я помялась с ответом и он вздохнул. "Ох, ну пошли, это же я. Нам правда нужно проходить через это каждый чертов год? Я клянусь, ты - моя погибель. Не будь такой снежной королевой, ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно мы снова заговорим. Так почему не сейчас?"

"Я _не_ снежная королева," запротестовала я. Если моя репутация могла служить хоть каким-то показателем, то я была... ну, что там противоположное к снежной королеве.

Бреннан хихикнул. "Я видел твои ледяные заклинания. Ты _королева_ снежных королев, в самом буквальном смысле. Не забывай, я был там, когда ты организовала на лестнице те веселые покатушки на санках."

"Это было почти пятнадцать лет назад, Бреннан," заметила я, смеясь. "Мы были детьми."

"Это правда, почти пятнадцать лет назад ты уже могла покрыть целый лестничный пролет снегом и льдом. _Королева снежных королев._ Я никак не могу понять, почему тебя все еще не переместили наверх." Я слегка вздрогнула. Он прошел Истязания почти год назад, несмотря на то, что был одного со мной возраста.

Я покачала головой. "Видишь, теперь ты просто пытаешься мне польстить."

"И как," уточнил Бреннан, "уже сработало?"

Я хмыкнула. "Хмммм... почти." Он был прав, рано или поздно мы бы снова заговорили друг с другом.

"Успех!" объявил он, обняв меня другой рукой и слегка прикусив меня за шею на секунду, от чего у меня перехватило дыхание, а храмовник еще громче прочистил глотку. "Ох, пошел вон," заявил ему Бреннан. "У _нас_ нет тупых обетов безбрачия." Он переключил свое внимание на меня и я снова вспомнила, почему мы всегда в конце концов прощали друг друга. Никто не смел дерзить храмовникам, как он. "Что, если я скажу, что хочу пойти в обеденный зал с самой умной девушкой в башне? Или с самой прелестной? О, или с той, что лучше всех целуется. Определенно. Не то, чтобы все там это знают, но многие точно."

"Как-то твоя лесть... не очень," я засмеялась.

"Или... мы можем просто взять тарелки и унести их ко мне," он продолжил. "Ведь все остальные будут внизу." Хм. А вот _это_ идея. В конце концов, Бреннан - маг. У них кровати нормального размера, а не эти жуткие койки, которыми уставлена комната учеников. Должно быть, мои мысли были очевидны, так как он засмеялся. "Я вижу, это привлекло твое внимание." Он встал и схватил меня за руки, поднимая на ноги. "Не удивительно, что когда мы ладим, мы _так_ хорошо это делаем."

Оказалось, что вместо кабинки с тремя стенами в общей комнате, у Бреннана была отдельная комната на некоторое время. "Нет соседа?" спросила я позже вечером, развалившись на его кровати. Он расставил книжные полки так, чтобы в любом случае закрыть кровать от обзора, на тот случай, если заглянет храмовник.

"Неа," последовал ответ. "Сюда кого-то подселили и он сбежал на следующий день. Я его даже не видел."

"Счастливчик, " пробормотала я.

"Кто? Он или я?"

Я засмеялась. "Оба. Я бы хотела отдельную комнату, но, думаю, что еще больше я бы хотела оказаться снаружи."

"Тоже самое." ответил он. "Но... ты это уже знаешь. Хотя..." Он умолк, водя пальцами по моей спине вверх-вниз.

"Хотя что?"

Бреннон помолчал минуту. "Ну, ты знаешь, что старший чародей Ульдред сейчас глава Либертарианцев в башне, так?" Я слегка кивнула, перекатываясь на бок. "Он сказал, что может найти путь окончательно освободить нас от церкви."

"Правда?" быстро спросила я, садясь и накрываясь одеялом. "Как?"

"Говори тише!" предостерег Бреннан. "Пока это просто шушуканье. Он только что отправился в Остагар, помочь королю и тейрну Логейну в борьбе с порождениями тьмы. Как только он вернется, он проведет встречу с несколькими Либертарианцами."

"Обещай, что ты расскажешь мне, что случится?" быстро сказала я. Как ученица, я не могла официально состоять ни в одном обществе.

Бреннан усмехнулся, его голубые глаза просияли. "Я могу предложить кое-что получше. Я убедил его позволить тебе прийти."

Я ошарашено моргнула. "Я думала, Ульдред ненавидит меня," заметила я. "Последний раз, когда я видела его, он назвал меня дерзкой." Перед этим он назвал меня потаскухой, но повторять это, пока я была без одежды, мне не хотелось.

"Ну, он не твой поклонник. Но он знает, что ты наша большая сторонница и один из лучших магов в башне, поэтому я думаю, он готов пересмотреть твою, знаешь ли, вечную потребность нарушать все правила, какие можешь." Я пихнула его локтем. Бреннан был такой же хулиган, как и я. Просто ему чаще удавалось остаться не пойманным. "Эй, я просто повторяю то, что он сказал. Он всегда повторяет, что мы должны избегать неприятностей, пока наше положение такое неустойчивое. Если постоянно создавать проблемы, храмовники могут начать слишком пристально наблюдать за нами." Он пожал плечами. "Так что, понимаешь, веди себя хорошо."

Я откинулась на подушки и засмеялась. "Хорошо? Как вот сейчас? Уже темно и я в кровати мага, вместо того, чтобы вернуться вниз, в спальню учениц. Я фактически нарушаю два правила просто находясь здесь. Может быть, больше."

"Ну... хорошо для тебя. Если ты внезапно превратишься в послушницу Церкви, полагаю, все станут подозревать, что что-то происходит."

"Возможно," согласилась я. "Однако мне лучше вернуться обратно вниз, пока никто не заметил моего отсутствия." Я поднялась с кровати и собрала свою одежду с пола.

"Ну, нет необходимости _торопиться_," отметил Бреннан, схватив меня за талию и притянув назад.

Я засмеялась и села обратно на его кровать, не возражая, пока он покусывал мою шею. "С моей удачей Ирвинг и кучка храмовников прямо сейчас ищут меня внизу для Истязания."

"Неа, Первый Чародей всегда предупредит тебя перед этим. Что-то вроде 'не ложись слишком поздно'."

"Что?" Я снова подпрыгнула. "Ты шутишь? Я думала, Ирвинг просто сострил, что я постоянно не в спальне после заката." Я начала лихорадочно натягивать мантию.

"Сиськи Андрасте," пробормотал он. "Ты разыгрываешь меня?"

"Видимо нет!" Я прыгала на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть башмаки.

"Дерьмо," проворчал Бреннан. "Ну, я могу ошибаться. Как говорят, так Ирвинг говорил всем перед этим. Может просто совпадение."

"Стоит рисковать?" Я поглядела на него. Его молчание сделало ответ очевидным.

"Ты будешь в порядке," ответил он. "Просто... Ничему не верь. Это все, что я могу сказать."

"Что, во имя Черного Города, это значит?" потребовала я.

"Ничего," ответил он слишком быстро. "Еще довольно рано, стемнело полчала назад. Ты сможешь застать их там." Он встал и сгреб меня в охапку, грубо целуя. "Ты будешь в порядке." повторил он не очень уверенно. "Увидимся завтра." Я кивнула и выскользнула за дверь. Быстро глянув в оба конца коридора, я обнаружила одного храмовника, который глядел в другую сторону. Я держалась стены, находясь в тени, и двигалась так быстро, как могла, не производя лишнего шума на каменном полу. Один раз на лестнице я заметила затылки Рыцаря-командора и Первого Чародея, спускающихся вниз и вернулась обратно, пробежав через залы к другому пролету. Я почти столкнулась со старшим чародеем на пути вниз. Он сказал что-то том, что уже темно. "Я знаю, знаю," отозвалась я через плечо. "Я иду!"

Удивительно, что я вернулась в свою кровать незамеченной. Забравшись туда не раздеваясь, я потянулась и улыбнулась, смутно надеясь, что к утру на моей шее не будет синяков. Не было видно никаких следов Первого Чародея, или кого-то еще, поэтому я закрыла глаза и расслабилась. Я почти начала засыпать, когда услышала шаги рядом с кроватью. Открыв глаза, я увидела нескольких храмовников, нависших надо мной. _О нет, _подумала я, _что я опять сделала?_

"Ученица Маргарет," сказал Рыцарь-командор. "Вставайте, пора." Как только мои глаза привыкли к темноте, я смогла разглядеть Первого Чародея рядом с ним.

Кровь застыла в моих жилах и я молча кивнула, спустив ноги с кровати в ботинки. Первой мыслью, пришедшей в мою голову, было то, что до этого момента я не замечала, что забыла трусы наверху, скорее всего на полу около кровати Бреннана. Конечно, у меня были другие, но я не очень-то могла попросить их всех отвернуться, чтобы надеть другую пару. _Не могу поверить, что пройду Истязание без белья, _подумала я, почти засмеявшись в голос. Впрочем, моей второй мыслью было то, что у меня не будет шанса попрощаться с Йованом, если...

Я осмотрелась и увидев, что на соседней койке проснулась Элис, быстро сказала: "если я не вернусь, пожалуйста, передай Йовану письмо из моего сундука," перед тем как меня увели прочь.


End file.
